


So Cosmo Says You're Fat

by mwestbelle



Series: Domestic Kidfic Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Community: kink_bingo, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kink Bingo, free space: feeding</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cosmo Says You're Fat

**Author's Note:**

> I wholly and entirely blame for being a terrible enabler. Also, you should read this, because if you don't, we're going to write an essay about why you should like fic where Gerard wants his Frank to be round and cuddly! This is set in the same universe as the NYE ficlet, btw, though before babby
> 
> (Originally posted July 8, 2009)

"I'm just going to microwave something." Gerard hooked his ankles under the rungs of the barstool. It felt a little weird, to be sitting on the Bat symbol, but also awesome. Definitely one of their better furniture decisions. He wriggled a little, and he was rubbing his ass on _Batman_. Kind of.

"Fuck you, no." Frank pushed the soy milk carton out of the way, presumably because it was blocking the path of his glare. "I'm making this, and I'm making it vegan, and you're going to eat it and like it."

"Yeah." Gerard pulled the shopping list toward him and started doodling Bunnicula next to _V8 (not the shitty spicy one or the fucking fruity one)_ "No. It's going to be nasty. I'm not eating it. You can't cook."

"I can fucking cook." Frank turned away and stomped over to get a pot out of the cabinet. "I'm a fucking master chef, fuck you and your _face_ , see if I give you any. It's going to be delicious and I'm going to eat it all myself."

Gerard eyed the box of farfelle and looked back down at the shopping list, a faint tinge rising in his cheeks. "You do that."

*

"It was _awesome_ ," Frank said, though his voice was a little muffled by his arm across his face.

Gerard sat down on the couch next to him and leaned against his side, eyes drifting down to where Frank's t-shirt seemed to tug a bit more across his belly. "I guess I was wrong."

"Damn straight you were wrong. You were so fucking wrong. It was delicious." Frank took a deep, shaky breath and made a soft unhappy sound. He swallowed. "It was delicious and...fuck. I'm never going to eat again, holy shit."

"Don't be like that." Gerard licked his lips and rested his hand gently over Frank's belly. Frank grunted and Gerard pushed his nose against his neck. "You'll probably be hungry in like, two hours."

"I'm stuffed." Frank leaned closer to Gerard anyway, and shifted up into his hand. "Leave me alone."

Gerard knew better than to listen to that, and he rubbed some little circles on top of his shirt. Frank made another little sound, but it sounded happier. Gerard smiled against his neck and reached down to pull Frank's shirt up so he could rest his hand against Frank's warm belly. It was soft, but he could feel firmness underneath that (a whole _box_ of a vegan version of Frank's Great-Aunt Rosa's farfelle with cheese sauce) and he kissed Frank's neck gently while he rubbed his belly.

Frank groaned and arched his back, pushing his stomach up against Gerard's hand. "You like this, you pervert."

"Maybe." Gerard smiled and let his thumb dip into Frank's navel when he cupped the slight curve of Frank's belly. "I don't mind, you know. A little junk in the trunk."

"M'not ever going to have junk in my trunk," Frank mumbled. "Even if I gain fifty pounds. I'll have a flat ass forever."

Gerard laughed and kissed Frank's neck once more before pulling back to stretch out on the couch, lay his head on Frank's belly. Everything was churning around inside, and Gerard felt a little sorry about being manipulative. He rubbed a little harder. "I don't mind that either."

"You better not, fucker, you're stuck with me." Gerard rubbed his cheek against the soft skin, just a fuzz of hair, and Frank made a much happier noise. "Do that again."

"You like this?" Gerard grinned, purposefully repeating Frank's earlier sentiment. He did it again, though, and spanned his hand over what he couldn't rub against like a cat; Frank was the one who purred, though. Gerard pressed a soft kiss to his belly and turned, opposite cheek pressing against the warm skin so he could watch his own hand moving to cup Frank's groin.

Frank squirmed a little, though not as vigorously as usual. A little slowed, lazy in fullness. "Hey, no. Too full for sex."

Gerard squeezed and felt Frank's dick twitch against his hand. "Doesn't feel like it to me."

Frank yawned and thrust his hips out. "Fuck you."

Gerard undid his jeans without much care; he was old hat at this, and Frank's cock fit nicely in his hand like always. Frank didn't thrust too much, didn't move much at all, just lay there looking happy, like he was already sated, and that was hotter than Gerard expected it to be. It didn't take Frank long to come, and Gerard was happy to move up when Frank waved his hand, groping vaguely for Gerard. He closed his hand around Frank's, holding it tighter while the two of them worked together to bring him off.

After, he pressed in against Frank's side again. He closed his eyes and could almost fall asleep. "Do you think you'd let me rub off on your stomach sometime?"

He opened his eyes just to watch Frank slit one suspicious eye open. "You're seriously into this, aren't you?" Gerard nodded and Frank watched him for another second, then closed his eye. "I'm not going to be the only fatass around here. You have to eat too."

Gerard set his head back on Frank's shoulder and put his hand back on Frank's belly. Frank snuggled into him.


End file.
